Grey Griffin
Grey DeLisle (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Van Helsing: The London Assignment'' (Video, 2004; animated) [First Victim]: Throat cut by Mr. Hyde (Robbie Coltrane), who then steals her youth and leaves her body behind. A picture of her body is later shown in front of Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman) and Carl (David Wenham) by Caridnal Jinette (Alun Armstrong). *''Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)'' [Donna Fawkes, Heather]: Playing a dual role, "Donna Fawkes" is transformed into a Necromorph slicer offscreen, and is gunned down by Alissa Vincent (Nika Futterman) and her crew while trying to kill Shen (Kelly Hu) . "Heather" is torn to pieces by the necromorphs. *[[Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009)]] [Arcee/Elita-One/Chromia]: Voicing 3 characters, "Elita One" was shot to death by a Decepticon, "Arcee" was shot but wounded, and "Chromia" is last seen taking cover and not seen again. *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) Allen, Young Barry Allen, Martha Wayne: Found dead by her son a Young Barry Allen (also voiced Grey too), then comes back to live when Barry (Justin Chambers) went back in time to save her, but dies again when the timeline is restored. Martha Wayne dies when the Timeline is restored. *[[Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014)]] Arcee: Although she doesn't appeared in the film, a card of her is shown with an X on it indicating she was killed by Cemetery Wind in Egypt. *''Batman Vs Robin'' (2015; animated) [Samantha Vanaver]: Stabbed in the chest by Talon (Jeremy Sisto) with his clawed glove after he betrays her while kissing her to distract her. TV Deaths *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The Halls of Time'' (2003) [Mandy]: Fades from existence after Billy (Richard Steven Horvitz) and Irwin (Vanessa Marshall) accidentally put her hourglass upside down. *"Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Southern Raiders (2008) Kya: Murder by Yon Rha(voiced by Tim Dang), she only appears in flashbacks. *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) Manson: Dies in an explosion at the Nasty Burger restaurant along with Rickey D'Shon Collins (Tucker Foley),Kath Soucie (Maddie Fenton), Rob Paulsen (Jack Fenton), Colleen Villard (Jazz Fenton), and Ron Perlman (Mr. Lancer) in the future. *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Razer's Edge'' (2012) [Ilana/Aya]: Voicing 2 characters: Ilana is found dead by her husband Razer (voiced by Jason Spisak) when their home is found in ruins. Her death even causes Razer to become a Red Lantern, she only appears as a memory while Razer was being imprisoned, while Aya survives the episode. Later in Reckoning its revealed that she was killed by Atrocitus (voiced by Jonathan Adams) in order to make Razer a Red Lantern. *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Loss'' (2013) [Aya]: Damaged by a blast from the Anti-Monitor (voiced by Tom Kenny) by pushing Razer(Jason Spisak) out of the way. She then fades away leaving only her compenents behind. However in the next episode: Cold Fury, its revealed she survived. *''Green Lantern The Animated Series: Dark Matter'' (2013) [Aya]: Sacrifice herself by broadcasting a virus to destroy her program within the Manhunters even hits her too. Razer(Jason Spisak) grabs her begs her not to go, but she tells him she'd always be with him watching over him. She then dissolved into white sparks in front of him and Hal Jordon(Josh Keaton). Razer begins a journey to find her, knowing shes alive out there somewhere. Had a show not been cancel, she would of return and turn out live. *''Regular Show: Skips' Story'' (2014) [Mona]: Crushed to death after a falling slab of concrete lands on her, after having pushed Skips (Mark Hamill) out of the way during his fight with Klorgbane (Troy Baker). *''Avatar - The Legend of Korra: Venom of the Red Lotus'' (2014) [Ming-Hua]: Fatally electrocuted while standing in a pool as Mako (David Faustino) fires a lightning bolt at it. Video Game Deaths * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodines ''(2004) [Jeanette Voerman/Therese Voerman/Tourette]: Playing a character with multiple personalities, either "Jeanette" or "Therese" can be killed depending on which of the two personalities the player chooses to support during their final confrontation; the victorious personality will wrestle the gun out of her counterpart's hands and shoot herself in the chest, effectively erasing the loser from her mind in the process. However, if the player encourages the two to reconcile and merge, "Jeanette" and "Therese" will survive the game in their merged form of "Tourette." * Ninja Gaiden 2 (2008) [Elizebet]: Crumbles to dust after being defeated in combat by Troy Baker while in her Fiend form. * '''Mass Effect 2 ''(2010) '[Nassana Dantius]: Shot in the chest at point-blank range by Keythe Farley, having been targeted for assassination by one of her competitors; she dies in Keythe's arms moments later. Gallery Elizebet death.PNG|Grey DeLisle's video game death in Ninja Gaiden 2. S5E22.165_Mona_Crushed_by_the_Ceiling.png|Grey DeLisle's animated death in Regular Show: Skips' Story. Ming-Hua_electrocuted.png|Grey DeLisle's animated death in Avatar - The Legend of Korra: Venom of the Red Lotus. Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Comedians Category:American actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:DC Stars Category:Mediamass